


[Art] Bite Me

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Digital Art, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Hannigram-a-b-o-library’s #SummertimeSlick fest] An Omega biting an Alpha first just wasn't done. But why should they stick to the norm? It's thrilling and satisfying to them both to be different. Just another reason why they were perfect for each other.





	[Art] Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda forgot to upload this here before, so doing that now. Drew this for [Hannigram-a-b-o-library’s](https://hannigram-a-b-o-library.tumblr.com) #SummertimeSlick fest back in July. Which yup, I totally failed all prompts and have even more unfinished drafts rotting on my hard drive now! But yeah, at least I finished drawing something that’s alpha/omega like, wonders never cease.

[](https://imgur.com/M5PGSSJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/162811983822/)


End file.
